Blush
by DancerxInxThexRain
Summary: My Seddie Shipper Songfic OMG that's fun to say! and it's to the song Blush by Aly&AJ. I swear it's good and it took me up until midnight to write it so please read, review! Basically something embarassing happens to Freddie and of course it's about Sam


OK so I know I haven't updated Blush, which is now going to be Tong Hua (which is Fairytale in Chinese) but this is because for every ship that I love, I have one song dedicated to that shipping. And this song happened to be it, so I'm changing it so I can have my Shipper Songfic and so I can be happy! ^_^ Tong Hua will be updated soon. I got into some trouble with school but school's almost over and soon enough I'll be able to updte more regularly again. But anyway, in case you haven't guessed so far this my first songfic to Aly & AJ's song, Blush. The lyrics are down below and the bold italics are Freddie's "thoughts". Enjoy it! Definitely review! I would like to see what you guys think! I'm also gonna have more Shipper Songfics out soon. I think next I'll do my Semma one (Degrassi) or Nallie (The Notebook) so hopefully you just enjoy it and be looking out for more stuff soon! Byez! ~ Jill

Lyrics:

You open lay at me

The things you like more are from me

Somehow I find it attractive

That you won't censor anything

With you there is no filter

To sugar coat what is said

Even though I like your honesty

It won't lead me to your bed, seldom stayed

Go ahead and say it

Even though you know it makes me uncomfortable

Go ahead and say it

If you must make me blush

You are so transparent

The farthest thing from perfect

Once again I am left out of breath

On the edge of losing it, seldom stayed

Go ahead and say it

Even though you know it makes me uncomfortable

Go ahead and say it

If you must make me blush

Please take me under with you

But I will only let you go so far

It can be a secret

You know what our boundaries are

Go ahead and say it

Even though you know it makes me uncomfortable

Go ahead and say anything

If you must, please make me blush

~*~

_**I can't believe her! She's such a little . . . that Sam Puckett! I can't stand her anymore, she's so frustrating and aggravating and then she gets all funny and cute and . . . what am I talking about??? We're talking about SAM! Sam Puckett is not funny and cute . . . not all of the time anyway. Why is it so easy for me to feel what I'm feeling and yet it's so hard for me to explain them. Why am I in love with a girl who torments me everyday? Wait a sec . . . I just said love. I'm not in love with Sam! I could like any other girl in Seattle, why does it have to be Sam? Why not Carly or Missy or just someone else? Wait . . . no, it wouldn't feel right. Carly's a great friend but I wouldn't want to be in a relationship with her. And Missy is a bitch. And Sam would just torment me everyday, nothing would change! My girlfriend would be beating me up in the hallway and yelling at me calling me a nub and some of her other nicknames for me. That's what she usually does anyway. And if I did tell Sam that I like her, then it would just go horribly wrong. She'd probably put milk in my locker over the weekend or dump worms in my bed or something like that. It would just end in me being humiliated and Sam feeling triumphant and proud that she did her job as a master in ruining my life. She may think that she's ruined my life, but it's quite the opposite. No matter what she does, I can never stay mad at her for very long. Everything that she has done and will do in the future has made me feel so much more . . . alive. Like, there's more to life than just getting good grades and being sanitary. That somewhere out there, there can be chaotic times and not everything's gonna fall apart. I don't feel like I'm in a rut anymore. So maybe, just maybe I could be in love with Sam Puckett. **_

"Hey Freddork!" he heard Sam's voice calling him from inside the Shay apartment. While Freddie was thinking all of this, Carly and Sam were upstairs, working on the next iCarly; the popular web show that held them together. It wasn't the only reason they were friends, but it made the three of them different from the rest of the world. Their bond was stronger than anyone else's that they've ever known. And they always knew that they would be there for one another forever. And in the end, that's what someone usually wants and in some cases, it's all a person needs.

"What do you want now?" Freddie called from the Shay's kitchen. Grabbing a peppy cola from the fridge, he ran up the stairs.

"What is -" Freddie started. He never finished, for what he saw on the screen could've been the most humiliating thing that he had ever seen.

The three of them were watching in silence as the flat screen TV revealed Freddie talking to himself. Everything that he was thinking, he had said out loud and his camera had caught it all. And now the three of them were watching it. He could feel the heat rising to his face. He wouldn't be surprised if his entire face was the color of a red rose. After the camera was done revealing all of Freddie's secrets, the room was quiet. An awkward silence filled the room like helium in a balloon. Freddie looked at Carly. Her face was in awe and she just sat there, not saying anything, still staring at the blank TV. He couldn't even look at Sam, there was no way he could bring his brown eyes to meet her blue ones. His feet finally got the feeling to move and he ran out of the studio. He ignored Spencer's questions as he also ran out the door. Taking several flights of stairs, he ended up on the roof. The air had a slight chill as the wind was starting to pick up. Looking up at the sky, hundreds of stars twinkled against a wave of black. When he found the moon, it was even brighter than the stars. A slight aura surrounded it. It was the most peaceful sight that Freddie had ever seen. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Carly, I don't want to talk about it right now," Freddie exasperated, his back to her. He knew that she was going to follow him to wherever his body took him.

"It's not Carly," Sam said quietly. Freddie turned around to face her. For once, everything about her seemed serene. Her eyes showed kindness, understanding, and something else that Freddie couldn't quite pick up.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked her curiously.

"Is it a crime to come see if you're all right?" Sam raised her voice a bit. Freddie smiled. Sam's cheeks turned a slight pink color.

"I'm fine. I've just been completely humiliated. But I'm fine." Sam chuckled. She sat down and gazed up at the many stars.

"So all that stuff that you said, that was true?" Sam asked. She was still looking up at the sky. Freddie stared down at her. Sam brought her eyes to meet his face.

"Yea, it's all true. Every word." he said simply. Sam chuckled again. Her laughter made him smile. He just couldn't help it. The color in Sam's face deepened.

"What's so funny?" Freddie laughed too.

"I just can't believe that someone like you could be "in love" with a girl like me. Seriously think about it. We're nothing alike. We're like fire and water or the sun and the moon or . . . ham and marshmallows." The two of them burst out laughing. Freddie slowly let himself fall to the ground. He couldn't help it, he was laughing so hard, it took over his entire body.

"What's with you and food?" Freddie said in between laughs.

"A girl's gotta love her food, especially me. Haven't you learned anything by now?" Sam said. After that, everything was quiet. The cool wind was the only thing that could be heard. The two of them sat in silence, looking up at the moon and the stars that surrounded it.

"So what do we do?" Sam said out of nowhere.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Freddie said.

"I mean you like me, I like you. We can't just leave this alone." Freddie whipped his head to look at her, but Sam kept staring up at the sky.

"Wait, you like me? Are you sure this isn't some kind of prank that you're thinking of pulling on me?"

"No Benson. It's not a joke, I really do like you." Sam turned to stare at him, their faces inches apart. Their faces slowly moved closer together until their lips met. Soft, sweet, tender, and under the beautiful sky; it was perfect. They smiled at each other and laid their heads down on the roof. Sam laid in his arms as they both looked up at the sky together.


End file.
